Thanks for the book recommendations
by KNDNumbuuh3.4
Summary: To the girl near the back of the library. One-shot. KukixWally.


**Here's a little one-shot. I hope you like it. They're decommissioned and they're 16. **

* * *

**Wally's POV**

I sat in the library with the blank piece of paper in front of me. I looked at the girl near the back of the library. I picked up my pencil and started writing.

_To the girl at the table near the back of the library – _

_I almost asked you what was wrong the first time I saw you crying. Then I saw the book you were reading, and realized that you were crying because of it. And I was interested, because I'd never read anything that moved me that much. Plus, I don't read book a lot. More like ever. _

_I checked out the book you were reading, and guess what? I cried – just a little – too. That's how it started. Every time I go to the library, you're almost always there, usually with a completely new book. Sometimes you smile, or laugh out loud, or cry again, and when you do, I check out the book you're reading. _

_That was it, really, until I realized how gorgeous you are. You're not pretty in the normal kind of way ( you do seem familiar ), but god, when you smile, it lights up your face in the best way. _

_I wish you'd notice me, sitting a few tables away from you, reading the book you were reading a few days ago. I wish you'd smile at me. I don't have the guts to talk to you. Which is weird for me. I'm afraid you won't be anything at all like I imagine._

_One of these days, I'll work up the courage and I'll ask you about what you're reading. And maybe you'll smile that gorgeous smile and tell me all about it, and then we'll talk about all the books we've read. ( For me it won't be that much ) But until then, I'll keep reading the books you read. I love them._

_Love, the boy a few tables away from yours._

I put my pencil down and put the letter in an envelope. I saw the gorgeous black haired girl walk away and head towards the restroom. I stood up quickly and set the letter at her table then walked back to my table and sat down. She came back out and looked around the room, probably wondering who left the note there, she shrugged her shoulders and read the note. She stood up with the note and walked over to me. She must've seen me staring at her. Stupid eyes. Or that or she saw me writing. Or she saw the book I was reading.

She moved her black hair out of her face and I saw her beautiful violet eyes stare into my emerald eyes. "Hi."

I looked down and greeted her, "Hi."

She stood there awkwardly for a second then said, "Um.. D- Did you write this?"

I felt my cheeks going red. Dang it. "What if I did?" That's the best answer I could think of.

She rubbed her arm. "Well, if you did then I would think it's really sweet."

"I didn't, sorry." Why did I say that? What's wrong with me?

She looked sad. "Oh, sorry to bother you." She walked back to her table and started reading again.

Why did I say that? What's wrong with me? I had a chance to go and sit with her or see her gorgeous smile. I stood up and walked to her and sat down at the seat next to her. "Hi."

She looked up and smiled. I could feel my legs go weak. "So did you write it?"

I sighed then smiled, "Well, if I told you the truth I'd probably walk away in embarrassment."

She giggled. It was like an angel giggling. "Well, I guess that's okay for now."

I nodded my head. "So what're you reading?"

"The Secret Garden." She answered.

I nodded my head. We started talking about the different books we've read. She's read way more than me. It was nice talking to this girl. She felt so familiar, but at the same time she didn't. It was weird to me. I wonder if she felt the same way.

I grabbed my book bag and said, "Well, I got to go. See you tomorrow…"

"Kuki." She finished for me.

"Okay, see you tomorrow… Kuki. I'm Wally by the way." I smiled. I kept smiling with her around.

"See you tomorrow… Wally." She grabbed her book bag threw it over her shoulder and began walking out the door.

* * *

_Months Later…_

Kuki kissed me gently on the lips. I was shocked, but I kissed back. Kuki and I became good friends. I developed a huge crush on her. Maybe I even loved her. Some people would say that she loved me back or had a crush on me too, but I never knew until now. She obviously did.

She pulled away and blushed. "Sorry, I didn't mean too."

I blushed and looked down at the ground and pretended to kick rocks. "Th- That's okay."

I walked up to her a little and kissed her. I could feel her kissing back. It was so wonderful. Even if it was raining outside. We both pulled away and I said, "I never thanked you for the book recommendations. Thanks."

She smiled her gorgeous smile. "You're welcome." We continued our walk to her house, but the only difference here is that we were holding hands.

* * *

**Hoped you liked it. Make sure to review.**


End file.
